The Bad Bullies/TV Spots and Trailers
Upcoming Trailer (Warner Bros. Pictures) (RatPac) (Point Grey) MAN ANNOUNCER: Text Letters: For anybody who has ever dreamed of Going to College, Dropping Out of One, or Setting One on Fire. (PEOPLE ARE CRAZY HAPPY AND RUNNING WHEN THE BUILDINGS ON FIRE) MAN ANNOUNCER: Warner Bros. proudly introduces the R-Rated computer-animated movie. TOUGH GUY: One equation left It's score time you're gonna lie to yourself and believing you or me I'm inside of you. The only growing you until there's nothing left in you. and remember, I will fuckin kill you if you're in the next score! LG: People with power or like lions and we are like zebras the lions could help us see zebras but no they don't they eat us and over and over and over what a shit day. (LG BRAKES THE GLASS ON THE CELLING) GAME GUY: The World Is A Dick! MAN ANNOUNCER: Warner Bros. Pictures Is Proud to Present. MAN ANNOUNCER: The Bad Bullies. Trailer (Warner Bros. Pictures) (RatPac) (Point Grey) LG: What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! Bully: Who, me? I didn't do anything, you ass-hole. LG: Oh yeah you did, dummy! Bully: No I didn't. LG: Yes you are! Bully: Shut up, you whoredicker! Principal: Enough is enough, boys! You both are fighting each and doing bad things! LG: Eeh, man! What a Retarded baby! Bully: Are you crazy you son of the bitch?! Principal: Hey, and what's your language! and do you want me to call your parents about you bad behaviors?! LG: No. Principal: Well, stop fucking arguing! *leaves* LG (narration): Hello, my name is Logan, or LG. Man Announcer: In 2017 Kate: Oh, Logan. you are nice kid in the whole school. From the studios that brought you "THE LEGO MOVIE" and "SAUSAGE PARTY". Harold: Whoa, You got shit on your things, man. LG: What the Hell is that? Man Announcer: Warner Bros. Pictures Is Proud to Present. Man Announcer: "THE BAD BULLIES" Red Band Trailer Transcript (Warner Bros. Pictures) (RatPac) (Point Grey) LG: What the Fuck is wrong with you, man?! Green Band Trailer Transcript (Warner Bros. Pictures) (RatPac) (Point Grey) LG: What is wrong with you, man?! TV Spot (Warner Bros./RatPac/Point Grey split screen) Man Announcer: The people are waiting for these two bullies. LG: Oh my God, Harold, you are not going to like this?! Harold: What is it? Man Announcer: (text letters: From the studios that brought you "THE LEGO MOVIE" and "SAUSAGE PARTY".) Man Announcer: (logo: "THE BAD BULLIES") Harold: I don't care about it. Man Announcer: This Halloween, Rated R. Movie Transcript (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (RatPac logo) (Point Grey logo) Logo: "THE BAD BULLIES" (BEGINNING SONG) (CLOCK SOUND EFFECT) LG: (thinking) ah, It's my first day of school. LG: (gasps) Oh my god, it's Harold! Harold: Hey! what in the hell are you doing in here?! LG: uh... nothing just waiting for somebody. LG: (thinking happily) Kate... LG: People with power or like lions and we are like zebras the lions could help us see zebras but no they don't they eat us and over and over and over what a shit day. (LG BRAKES THE GLASS ON THE CELLING) (ALL GASPING) Boy 1: What the Fuck?! Girl 1: You both are ruining the celling! Boy 2: You son of a Bitch! (ALL BOOING) Teacher: Boys go to the Principal's Office Right Now! (BOTH GASP) (AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE) LG: What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! Bully: Who, me? I didn't do anything, you ass-hole. LG: Oh yeah you did, dummy! Bully: No I didn't. LG: Yes you are! Bully: Shut up, you whoredicker! Principal: Enough is enough, boys! You both are fighting each and doing bad things! LG: Eeh, man! What a Retarded jack-ass! Bully: Are you crazy you son of the bitch?! Principal: Hey, and what's your language! and do you want me to call your parents about you bad behaviors?! LG: No. Principal: Well, stop fucking arguing! *leaves* TOUGH GUY: One equation left It's score time you're gonna lie to yourself and believing you or me I'm inside of you. The only growing you until there's nothing left in you. and remember, I will fuckin kill you if you're in the next score! Game Guy: The World Is A Dick! Bottle Pop: People! Those Fuckin People! Robo Phone: Yeah! I can totally see the Shit People in the street. Car: Huh? What the Fuck am I? (GUY IN THE BATHROOM) Bathroom Guy: Who the Fuckin Hell are you?! Robot 1 & 2: We are the Robot Brothers from the Paradox, Paradox, Paradox, Paradox, Paradox! (Robot 1 & 2 Exploding Their Heads) Bathroom Guy (PHEW) Thank God Those 2 Fuckin Robots Are Not Avail--- (Robo Rat Shoots The Bathroom Guy's Heart & Blooding Inside The Chest) (Robo Rat Evil Laughs) Robo Rat: Yes! I Shoot Him With My Rat Gun! Logo: TO BE CONTINUED... (End Credits) LG: Good Night, Motherfuckers! (Point Grey) (Distributed By WB) Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:TV Spots Category:Transcripts Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Mature Category:Computer-animated Category:R-rated animated films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Black comedy Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Point Grey Pictures films